


The Word I'm Looking For

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tornado twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris welcome the twins to the world and Barry's more than proud.





	The Word I'm Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea i got from Barry's "I'm so proud of you, okay?" in 4X01. Pure fluff :). Enjoy! <3

For as long as he’s known her, Iris has been the strongest woman that he knows. Even now, after 18 hours of labor with twins her strength has hardly begun to waver. But then, only five minutes later, when the doctor tells Iris that she will need to be prepped for an emergency C-section, Iris breaks down instantly and all that Barry can see is the endless amount of fear in her eyes, and he would be lying if he said that that didn’t terrify him even more. But, Iris needs him right now, so he takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Iris, it’s okay, you and the babies are going to be just fine, I promise.”  

“I didn’t want it to be this way.” Iris whispers, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I know, but it’s safer this way, I want you safe, Iris. Always.”

“But, I just wanted to…” Iris sobs.

“ Shhh, I know  this isn’t what you wanted, but you need to breathe, babe. It’s not good for the babies for you to worry so much.”

Iris nods. “Okay. Don’t leave, Bear.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, now, what do you say, you ready to meet the twins?”  
“Yeah, I’m ready.” Iris says, and then the nurse wheels her to the OR, Barry following almost too closely behind.

After a few minutes of what can only be described as terrifying silence,  a  loud wailing, cry fills the room and both proud new parents have never heard a more beautiful sound in their entire lives.

“It’s a boy.” The doctor announces over the curtain.

“Is he okay?” Iris asks, slowly turning her head to look at her husband.

“He’s perfect, Iris.”

Iris smiles, a tear falling from her eyes. “Thank god.”

And then, as if the universe can sense that she’s still a little worried  and in need of a sign that all is going well, the baby girl’s cries fill the room, even stronger than her brother’s

“See, two perfectly  healthy and _beautiful_ babies, I knew you were going to be a rock star.” Barry says, kissing Irish on the cheek.

“Hey Bear, can you do me a favor?” Iris asks, the tiniest bit of concern still lingering in her smile.

Barry nods, wiping at his happy tear-filled eyes and smiling back at his wife. “Anything for you, beautiful, you just made me a father. I would move mountains for you, Iris, but you already know that.”  
“Go over with the nurse and watch her weigh and measure the twins,  I just want to make sure they’re healthy.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back so you can meet our babies.”

“Our babies.” Iris repeats, her voice full of awe.

A moment later, Barry finds himself staring at his newborn children in wonder and utter disbelief. They are the most beautiful babies he has ever seen. With caramel mocha colored skin and heads full of dark brown curly hair, he swears that  they are the spitting image of Iris. They’re both extremely healthy too, weighing just a little over six pounds each, what they’ve learned is rare for twins.

  When  the nurse places the babies in Barry’s arms he melts. He never imagined that two tiny, little human beings could instantly fill him with so much joy, and he knows Iris is going to be even happier.

“Hi guys, it’s your daddy, I love you.” He whispers, tears of joy  instantly pouring out of his eyes. As soon as he reaches Iris’s side he can see the smile on her face is more than a mile wide.

“Oh my god, they’re perfect.” Iris  almost instantly says.

“What do you think, little ones? You want to say hi to Mommy?” Barry says, gently laying the babies on Iris’s chest, almost too carefully following the nurse’s instructions.

“Hi, my beautiful babies, it’s your mommy. My goodness, aren’t you two just gorgeous.”

“Just like you, spitting images, I’m telling you.” Barry says,  a watery laugh escaping from his mouth.

 “Don’t be silly, Bear. I’m sure they got something from you. Maybe your smile.”  
“I wouldn’t mind  it if all they got from me was an immense love for you.”  
Iris smiles, her husband really is the sweetest. And then almost in sync, the babies open their eyes, and Iris gasps. “Bear look, they really did get something from you.”

“Green eyes..” Barry whispers, getting choked up.

“I always wanted our children to have your eyes.”  
“You did?”

“Of course, what did you think I wanted them to have? Your god awful real first name.” Iris teases.

“Well, in that case, maybe we _should_ name our son Donald like Wally suggested?”

Iris laughs and shakes her head, looking down at the little boy next to her and smiling. “No, Donovan. Donovan Henry Allen.”  
“That’s perfect.”

“Hmm, and Dawn Nora Allen, after the only woman you’ve only ever loved besides me, but only if you want.”  
“I love it, and for the record, our little girl might give you a run for your money.”

“Just as I always suspected, she’s wrapped around your little finger.

“What’d you expect, she’s got your smile. You know that can’t be science, don’t you?  
Iris beams “I love you, Barry Allen.”

“And I love you, Iris West-Allen.”

“Thanks for everything today, Bear. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I’m fairly certain that you could have, you are the strongest woman I know. But know that you will never, ever have to do this without me.”

“So how does it feel to be a dad?”

“Amazing.  How’s being a mom?’”  
“Like all Is right with the world.”  
“Hey Iris?”  
“Yeah, Babe?”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Bear. That will always mean everything to me.”

Barry opens his mouth to tell Iris once more that he is proud of her, but looking at her, already so naturally loving with their beautiful children, he realizes that that pride does not even begin to describe what he feels in this moment, and come to think of it, Iris is so incredible, being proud Is just the beginning of all these new feelings he has for her and their family. Life is perfect.


End file.
